Pyro Uchiha
'First Name' Previous name - Fudo Current Name - Pyro 'Last Name' Uchiha IMVU Username PyroUchiha 'Nickname (optional)' Pyro (Basically a nickname) 'Age & Date of Birth' 129 Years Old 04-03-28 BN (On the day of the Uchiha Massacre) 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kasaigakurian 'Height' 5' 11" 'Weight' 208 lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Haikage, Leader of the Village Hidden in the Flames 'Scars/Tattoos' Flame Curse Mark embedded in his back in a flame like pattern 'Affiliation' Kasaigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour ' When he was younger and served for Orochimaru, he would basically whatever he says with no exceptions. Loyal and dependable until he met Sasuke Uchiha. Everything changed when he has stepped into the story taking away the spotlight. He became more arrogant, aggressive towards people but was still loyal to Orochimaru. When he witnessed Sasuke killing Orochimaru, his hot temper became blinding rage. He hated Sasuke...only wanted to kill him. After he had rampaged through out Yukigakure, became a popsicle for 100 years and washing up on the shore of a settlement losing his memory, he is now a Passive-Aggressive type...resorting to peace instead of violence. He is a kind, gentle soul but if you even try to make a simple threat to him, his village or his people, Pyro will never forgive you and give you a suitable punishment. 'Nindo (optional)' "As long as the Eternal Flame burns brightly, I shall not die!" 'Bloodline/Clan' Uchiha Clan The Uchiha were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed a proficiency in fire techniques, having created several and using them more skilfully than any other. Their signature technique was the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Clan members were not recognised as adults by the rest of the clan until they could successfully use this technique. Family Hikari Uchiha - Son 'Ninja Class ''' Haikage 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' Earth 'Weapon of choice' Blade of Blaze 'Strengths' Superior Ninjutsu Exceptional Genjutsu 'Weaknesses' Medical Ninjutsu Hates to study and books, Lack of World Knowledge 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' 'Jutsu List' Academy Rank: *Transformation Technique E-Rank *Clone Technique E-Rank *Body Replacement Technique E-Rank *Rope Escape Technique E-Rank *Generic Sealing Technique E-Rank *Genjutsu E-Rank Genjutsu: *Ephemeral B-Rank *Tsukuyomi A-Rank (Related to the Mangekyō Sharingan) *Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique C-Rank *Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change C-Rank Earth Release: *Earth Release: Earth Fist C-Rank *Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall C-Rank *Earth Release: Earth Dome C-Rank Fire Release: *Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique C-Rank *Fire Release: Flame Bullet C-Rank *Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet B-Rank *Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique C-Rank *Fire Release: Fire Clone B-Rank *Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique B-Rank *Amaterasu A-Rank (Related to the Mangekyō Sharingan) Other Jutsu: *Body Flicker Technique D-Rank *Susanoo S-Rank (Related to the Mangekyō Sharingan) *Attack Prevention Technique B-Rank 'Allies'''/Enemies Allies - My ninja Enemies - Sasuke Uchiha 'Background Information' (Quick Summary - Rough Draft) Fudo Uchiha was born on the day of the Great Uchiha Massacre. During the vicious genocide, Orochimaru infiltrated Konohagakure and kidnapped the new born Uchiha, taking him back to his hideout as everyone else get murdered. Orochimaru would become the guardian of this child, teaching him things his way to his vision. As Fudo grows, Orochimaru taught him how to fight, use jutsu and weapons. Years pass as Fudo became attached to Orochimaru calling him his father and his best friend. Fudo had become a tool for Orochimaru, yet it doesn't seem to bother him. Although there was something that did bother him. When he was nine years old, Orochimaru had his eyes on another Uchiha. That person is Sasuke Uchiha, another survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. As Orochimaru paid more attention to Sasuke instead of him, Fudo grew angry and declared Sasuke Uchiha his rival. But of course, Sasuke wouldn't care less...only his goal. A year passes, they would spar, train and fight, but every time Fudo would fall to Sasuke. Within that year and many close deaths by Sasuke, Fudo gained his full Sharingan. Fudo wasn't getting any stronger to defeat Sasuke so he went to Orochimaru for help. And again he would ignore him, giving Sasuke the most attention. Fudo grew angry again and demanded help. Orochimaru glared at him with a stern look then chuckled as he finally agreed to help. By creating a Flame Curse Mark potion for him, Fudo would leave the hideout to follow his directions on how to complete this potion. Heading to the alter hidden in a cave, he pours the three ingredients on it as they mix simultaneously creating the potion. He fills up a bottle of the right amount and waits at the right time. He nods to himself as he drinks the potion whole...his body soon began to grow increasingly hot as sweat dripped off his body. A flaming tattoo began to spread on his body gaining the Flame Curse Mark. Fudo's body temperature keeps on rising over 100 degrees as the center of his chakra core became a fire core, increasing the power of his Fire Jutsus. But still, the tattoo continues to spread covering his body, transforming his appearance gaining more power. His body growing more hotter by the second until he couldn't take it any longer. Dropping to the floor passing out, the curse mark retracts to his back returning Fudo to his original form. Hours later, Fudo wakes up, still sweating and in pain from the experience. He remembers the power he gained from the curse mark and smirked, ready for Sasuke this time with a killing intent. He rushes back to the hideout and heads to Orochimaru's room...only to find Sasuke standing over Orochimaru's chopped up corpse. His eyes widened...his father...his best friend...killed by him. Anger soon took over Fudo while his eyes pulsate unlocking the Mangekyo Sharingan but soon morphs to the second level of curse mark and charges after Sasuke. But with a simple hard punch to the gut, he reverts back to his original form and falls to the ground knocked out. Sasuke would pick up the boy and leaves the hideout. He drops him off at a secluded location for him to be alone. Hours later, Fudo comes to and sits up quickly holding his gut in pain. He looks around for Sasuke but sees no sign of him. He growls to himself and vows that once he finds Sasuke again, he would kill him. But for now, Fudo would train for years and years until he saw him again. Now at 28 years old, he wanders in a small village of Yukigakure. He grabs a quick bite to eat but then...he felt a familiar presence nearby. He turned around and saw him...Sasuke Uchiha. Fudo, blinded by rage, would burst into Second Level of Flame Curse Mark and rush to him and pierced his heart. The villagers scream in terror as Yuki ninja began to attack him. Fudo roared out loud and began to go on a rampage throughout the village. Little did he know that the "Sasuke" he thought he had killed was just a mere illusion of his imagination. The leader of the village finally stepped in when everything else failed and used a strong ice jutsu to incase Fudo in a block of ice still in 2nd level of Curse Mark. The villagers take the block of ice and threw it out to sea letting Fudo drift out and float for who knows how long. Years and years fly by as the block of ice melts very slowly, the heat core within Fudo keeping him alive at regular human temperature. 100 years after he had been frozen, he washes up on a unknown shore. Laying motionless, some fisherman wandering the shores found him. They rushed to him carrying him to their little settlement using basic first aid to help him out. The villagers were crowding around Fudo as he slowly wakes up...he sharply opened his eyes flashing his Sharingan before it faded away quickly. The fisherman jumped back startled begging for mercy like he was going to kill them. Fudo just sits up slowly rubbing his head looking around asking what had happened. The villagers cooled down and told him that they only found him on the shore face down. They healed him a little to try to regain his consciousness. Fudo, on the other hand, lost all of his memory of everything about him other than that he is a ninja after looking at himself and his clothing. But anything else is a total blank. The villagers told him he is an Uchiha due to the Sharingan, and the flame patterned tattoo on his back. They decided to call him Pyro Uchiha. And that is where the legacy of Pyro Uchiha began. For a start, Pyro Uchiha befriended the fisherman and started to build and expand the unclaimed land that the fisherman had started. A year later and the birth of Kasaigakure and the Haikage came into play. The new era of this new village begins. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Pyro Uchiha Category:Kasaigakure Category:Kage